1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of industrial water treatment using cationic phase transfer agents in the presence of anionic anti-corrosive and anti-scaling agents.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Microorganisms are found in open and closed water cooling systems found in industrial and commercial settings. The presence of microorganisms within these waters can lead to the formation of biological deposits on process machinery and lead to problems of corrosion, heat transfer problems, pump blockages and breaking, dissemination of pathogenic microorganisms to humans and animals (e.g. Legionella), and many other problems. To control microbial growth, biocides, biostats, and biodispersants are added to the water. Currently available biocides include oxidizing and non-oxidizing biocides like chlorine, ozone, chlorine dioxide, stabilized bromine, glutaraldehyde, quaternary ammonium compounds and others.
Deposit accumulations resulting from the precipitation of calcium salts is an additional problem in modern open water cooling systems. The precipitation of calcium salts can lead to corrosion and formation of scale deposits in industrial and commercial water systems. The formation of the scale deposits results in decreases in the heat transfer efficiency and the carrying capacity of water distribution systems. Chemicals are often added to the process water systems to control corrosion and scaling of these water systems. Anionic anti-corrosion and anti-scaling agents based upon acrylates, polyacrylates, acrylic acid terpolymers, acrylamido methyl propyl sulfonic acid (AMPSA), and PBTC (2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid) are effective at preventing corrosion and scaling of open and closed water cooling systems.
Unfortunately the anionic agents used to control water born and water formed deposits are also incompatible with cationic surfactants, including quaternary ammonium compounds in solution. The cationic surfactant compounds, in effect, may perhaps bind to the anionic agents preventing them from acting as anti-scale and anti-corrosive additives. As a result, the highly biologically effective and broad class of chemicals known as quaternary ammonium compounds are not generally used in commercial and industrial water cooling systems that also utilize anionic anti-corrosion and anti-scaling agents.